


Home Again

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angsty thoughts, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the clock ticks away minute after lonely minute, the memories flood Rusty's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

 

All those years when Rusty didn't _really_ have a mother—not just the time he spent on the streets, but long before, in fact—he thought as little about her as humanly possible and sure as heck didn't see a reason to remember Mother's Day. His mother didn't ever seem to remember him, after all.

Now that he's living with Sharon—now that he _has_ a mother who cares—he can't help the wish to do something special for her, to give back even a little of the love and support that she never ceases to show him. He may be too old for childish things like setting a breakfast table and crafting something silly a mother doesn't really need, so he refrains from doing the latter … but he can't help doing the former.

He can't help getting her flowers or preparing a lush breakfast (thank God he can cook), and then he sits there watching the food get cold as he waits for Sharon to return from a night shift spent trying to catch whatever perp is on the loose this time.

As the clock ticks away minute after lonely minute, the memories flood Rusty's mind—his mother's words when they last met, all the things she did to him throughout his life—and tighten his chest and throat. He knows that Sharon would never abandon him, but the longer he sits there alone—yet again alone—the closer he gets to freaking out nonetheless.

Something might have happened to her. Something _must_ have happened to her.

Nothing good in his life ever lasts.

When her key turns in the lock, Rusty can hardly keep from launching himself at Sharon. He jumps up, hands clutching the hem of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles stand out white, and then she's here, and she's okay, if very tired.

“Breakfast?” she says with that soft, cool voice of hers that instantaneously soothes him. “If I had known, I wouldn't have stayed out that long.”

“It's okay,” Rusty says quickly. His hands unclench. “It's just … it's nothing, really. Just …”

“I see.”

And when she smiles at him, he feels at home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com), #15.17: Mother's Day.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
